


The Parting Glass

by L82dparty



Series: One shots [10]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L82dparty/pseuds/L82dparty
Summary: The Bellas gather for Dr. Mitchell’s funeral.(Dedicated to those who lost loved ones during this Pandemic.)I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters.All mistakes are mine (=
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: One shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175525
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	The Parting Glass

**Author's Note:**

> This was written while pondering the beginning of my second year working from home due to the Covid-19 pandemic. Too many are gone without a send off for those of us left behind to say goodbye. This is that goodbye.

Chloe stood outside of the Barden chapel, her arms crossed tightly. “He doesn’t deserve it, Aubrey.”

Stacie looked nervously at the other Bellas, unsure of the last time they had heard Chloe use Aubrey’s full first name. She reached over to place a calming hand on Chloe’s arm, but Chloe pulled herself away angrily.

“He never really gave a shit about her. Sure, he showed up for one concert, which is more than we can say for your father.”

Aubrey winced but said nothing.

“Low blow, Ginger.” Amy muttered.

Chloe whirled to glare at Amy. “What’s low is that you want to honor that asshole when all he has done is hurt Beca.”

The silence that followed her statement was heavy. Aubrey took a shaky breath and then spoke. “Elf.”

Chloe turned, her eyes narrow. “Don’t even try and defend this.”

“Chloe,” Aubrey said, softer this time. “Funerals are not for the dead. They are for the living. We do not honor that man. We honor Beca.” She watched as the color drained from Chloe’s face.

Stacie quickly stepped closer and wrapped an arm around Chloe’s waist. “It’s ok, hun, if you can’t join us. You take care of her. I’m sure she has a shit ton of mixed feelings just now.”

Chloe nodded as she braced herself against Stacie, took a deep breath and then looked at Aubrey. “I’m gonna go check on Beca.”

Aubrey nodded. “Remind her we love her?”

“She’ll know.” Chloe barely whispered as she moved away from the group.

After they watched Chloe enter the building, the Bellas were again gathered in silence. After what seemed an eternity a man looked out the door and nodded.

“Are you ready?” Aubrey met every one of the girls' eyes. One by one, they nodded. She smiled proudly. “Then let’s honor our captain.”

They lined up just inside the back door of the chapel, all those gathered to say goodbye to Dr. Mitchell seated before them and facing the front. Aubrey sing the first note and the girls filled in the harmony and echo around them.

_Of all the money that e'er I had_  
_I spent it in good company_  
_And all the harm I've ever done_  
_Alas, it was to none but me_

_But since it fell into my lot  
That I should rise and you should not   
I'll gently rise and softly call.  
Good night and joy be to you all _

_So fill to me the parting glass_  
_And drink a health whate'er befall_  
_Then gently rise and softly call._  
_Good night and joy be to you all_

As the last notes echoed through the small chapel, Aubrey smiled as her eyes met Beca’s. She knew.

(Inspiration: [https://youtu.be/2Sql9X4H0VY](https://href.li/?https://youtu.be/2Sql9X4H0VY))


End file.
